Coming Home
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Sasuke had gone down a destructive path, hurting those around him. All through this only Naruto ever stayed by his side. And that's why when he returns home again, he isn't too surprised that Naruto's the only one waiting for him


Edited by the awesomeness that is Cai

* * *

Sasuke was a bit surprised there wasn't a welcome home party waiting for him. Instead, he walked into the apartment to have his boyfriend latch onto him, a small kiss on the lips, while the words 'welcome home,' were repeated non-stop. He carried Naruto, who wrapped his arms and legs around him to the living room where he noticed pizza, a stack of movies, and a six pack of cola waiting for them.

He guessed a party was probably a bad idea. Still Itachi wasn't here and hadn't answered his call when he got out. Of course that would happen. It was something else he would have to fix. When he had the chance. He was lucky Naruto was taking him back. His brother wasn't as forgiving he would have to earn back the trust of both men. Itachi however, wasn't going to be talking to him anytime soon. He burned that bridge one to many times. So he would take his time and make things right with his boyfriend first. Because he didn't even deserve Naruto and yet the other man was here with him. And he just wanted to be with Naruto and work on what he broke with the other man. Even if Naruto didn't show it.

Sasuke sat on the blue cotton couch with Naruto sitting next to him. Taking in the feeling of being home again. Naruto hadn't changed their one bedroom apartment. The standard whitewash walls that came with the apartment. Naruto's decorations were abstract paintings on the walls in the long hallway. The living room was still the same, the blue couch, flat screen tv with the large black entertainment center. A few picture frames of them around the room, brought back the memories.

"So what was it like? It seems like you've been gone forever. " Naruto took a deep breath, a small smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke smiled, he missed this, missed sitting here with Naruto. Curled up on the couch, relaxing. "It wasn't completely horrible. We spent a lot of time outdoors and sharing our thoughts."

Sasuke watched Naruto laugh at the idea of him sharing his feelings. It seemed far fetched, even to himself.

"Did you scare anyone?" Naruto's laughing died down to a chuckle with the mental images he was having. The thought alone of Sasuke sharing his feelings with a group of people seemed too far-fetched to him. So for all he knew, Sasuke could have glared them into letting him come home.

"Only when necessary. So stop thinking funny things."

"Never." Naruto snickered again before leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm really glad you're home. Six months was too long. And I hope you never have to return to rehab again."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, a hand moving into his blond locks before pulling Naruto's head closer and placing a small kiss on his temple. He hoped he never had too either. He hated what he put Naruto though; he hated what he put Itachi through. And once he was sober enough to realize everything he had done, he hated himself. He had hurt the only two people that loved him.

And even though he had hurt Naruto in every worst possible way, his boyfriend and childhood friend stayed by his side. And he didn't want to strain and almost break that bond ever again. Even if they could never really go back to the way it was before the drugs, he had decided that he would do everything possible to earn Naruto's trust back and earn back the right to be his lover again.

"So what are we watching?" Sasuke asked, knowing Naruto was trying his hardest to get them back into a normal routine, something they both desperately needed.

"All our favorites. We are starting with The Wolfman." Naruto removed Sasuke's hand from his hair and intertwined their fingers.

"Sounds good." It was a good start, staying in with Naruto and not out somewhere ruining their life together.

"And tomorrow if you feel like it we can meet Itachi for lunch."

He did want to see his brother, swallow the pride he had lost, and ask for forgiveness. Like he did so many times in letters to Naruto. "Yeah, that would be good."

He knew most of his brother's anger towards him was due to his lack of control and of course what Sasuke had done to Naruto there at the end of his reign of terror. And still Naruto was by side, always forgiving, always loving him. And always reminding Sasuke of what a monster he was those three years.

It wouldn't have surprised him any, nor would he have blamed Naruto for leaving and never speaking to him again. He didn't deserve to have Naruto in his arms, pretending that nothing was wrong between them, that Sasuke hadn't broken him at all. It was an admirable strength Naruto had to keep holding on to someone who didn't deserve that kind of love.

Which is why he wouldn't push his luck. He wouldn't touch Naruto more than this until he knew Naruto could trust him again sexually. Maybe it was wrong to even think about wanting to have Naruto it had been a year six months in jail six in rehab. But, even if it killed him, he wouldn't ever try and force Naruto into anything ever again. It was worse than jail, worse than the drugs, worse than anything he could ever do again in his life.

If Itachi hadn't shown up that day when he did, Sasuke would have made the worst mistake in his life. He never wanted to be in that place where he felt it was okay to sell Naruto for drugs. When he had finally sobered up and realized that he had slipped Naruto ecstasy, the guilt and shame overwhelmed him. How could he ever make that up to Naruto? It hurt more than anything, and it was the one thing he truly wished he could erase.

He also wished he could understand what kept Naruto hanging on as long as he did. And why Naruto was still with him in the end.

"Itachi, please."

"Naruto I have nothing to say to him."

"He's your brother, and he needs us in his life. If we're not here for him, who knows what will happen. And it's not like he expects you to forgive him. Just see him for lunch. I already told him we would. Please."

"No. And quite frankly I don't understand why you're there at all. He made this mess. It's his to live with."

Naruto stared at the phone in his hand when Itachi hung up on him the second he finished his sentence. His grip on the phone tightened as he brought it to his forehead. That was right. If anyone should hate Sasuke it should be Naruto no one else. But, unlike everyone else he wouldn't abandon Sasuke, not with how broken his boyfriend was. Itachi worked non stop after their parents died, and Sasuke had bottled it up until he snapped and found comfort in drugs.

Yes, it hurt Naruto deeply. The scars of what happened were never fading, but Sasuke's were much worse, and Naruto was scared of what would happen if Sasuke lost the last two people in the world he had. It scared Naruto so much that it overshadowed everything else in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who had a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his neck for his hair. He couldn't tell the truth. He had to convince Itachi somehow.

"Itachi can't get out of work. You know him." Naruto tried to smile; it was hard for him to lie even if Sasuke had done it many times to him.

"Sounds right," Sasuke answered turning back to the bathroom. "Tell him to stop by sometime after work." He was sure Itachi was mad still so Sasuke wouldn't push him into meeting.

"Okay." Naruto sighed, "You relax a bit. I'll go get some stuff for lunch. Then maybe we can go for a walk or something."

Sasuke nodded, walking into the bathroom while Naruto grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving. He would get Itachi over here somehow, but right now he would get Sasuke back into the real world first. Then, even if he has to lock them both in a room he would get Itachi to speak with Sasuke.

Sasuke had spent a bit of time watching TV before he found himself just staring at the pictures on the walls. The ones of them when they were younger and things were still okay. He missed those days. Every weekend he and Naruto would sneak off to the beach alone and spend Saturday night under the stars listening to the ocean and just being together. They would come home Sunday night for Dinner with Sasuke's parents, something Naruto had suggested when they were fifteen and just started dating. That way Sasuke spent more time with his family, and no one had said no to Naruto because, well, they wanted to make him feel like he was part of the family. Because, Naruto was an orphan. And just like Sasuke, his family had fallen for Naruto the moment they met him.

And now he wanted a way to bring back that happiness to Naruto, to never put Naruto through any torment again. Because Sasuke couldn't handle his pain and sadness and wound up making things worse then they should have been. Sasuke moved away from the pictures in the living room to the hall where the house phone was ringing. Without paying any real mind to who was calling he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, heard you were back. How's it going?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Why are you calling?"

"What I can't catch up with a friend?"

Sasuke frowned, not hearing the door open, maybe because his mind was racing and hearing Gaara's voice made him mad as hell.

"Fuck me," Naruto said voice slightly shaky as the bags in his hands hit the floor. His eyes focused on the collar id and the number he knew could only lead down a destructive path. So, he panicked and went with the first thing he could think of that Sasuke liked doing regardless if he was high or not.

"Naruto?" Ignoring Gaara, all the anger left Sasuke as he turned towards Naruto.

"Promise me you won't. Instead anytime you feel the need Sasuke fuck me instead. I don't care if you're rough. I don't care how you do it. Please Sasuke. You've only been home a day, so please anything but that." Naruto's eyes never moved from the caller ID next to the phone. Not even when the phone fell from Sasuke's hand and he was backed against the wall.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, his face pressed into the shorter man's neck. "Never. I'll never hurt you again, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's voice cracked, and he felt the tears on his neck. "I'm sorry. God I'm so fucking sorry, Naruto."

Naruto grimaced, his arms wrapping around Sasuke and his face hidden in black locks. "Sasuke." Naruto sucked in a deep breath. A hand was rubbing Sasuke's back, "I don't ever want to lose you again, Sasuke."

"Never again Naruto. I swear I would rather die than do that to you again." Right here, this was all Sasuke needed. As long as he could keep Naruto with him. As long as he never hurt Naruto again and earn back the trust he broke. He could live again. Tthe way they were always meant to be: happy with each other. He would fix this. He could fix this. Damn it he had to fix this.


End file.
